Ash the evil Power Ranger
by Tory Spellman
Summary: first before anyone gets mad i couldn't find power rangers in the subcategories so it's not a crossover also no power ranger character's appear ash is kidnapped by the Evil Dr. Leebin. now he has to help him or his mom and pikachu's life will be on the line
1. Ash and Leebin

_First off i know the title and summary are a little wacky but it's a story i came up with while i was trying to sleep during a terrible illness, and besides this is fanfiction anything is possible _

Waking up in a weird tube in a completely beige computer room is bad. being in nothing but my tighty whities is worse, but with a crazy old guy at a computer occasionally shocking the hell out of you is the worst. when he finally spoke to me, i felt like pikachu had continuously thuderbolted by for half an hour.

"hello ash ketchum welcome to your home for the rest of your natural life, my name is dr. leebin"

said the old man in the lab coat

he had white hair on his short triangular beard and was bald and had grey soulless eyes beneath

his large spectacles.

"what do you mean" i asked scared and slightly toasted

"i mean i have kidnapped you and you will help me take over the world i have filled your body with the power of the legendary pokemon but unfortunately not all of them." Dr. Leebin explained

"WHAT, i won't help you and if i do have the power of some legendary pokemon what keeps me from blowing this place up" ash retorts filled with anger

"well, two things, 1. you have no way of knowing how to use those powers" dr. leebin explained

ash hadn't thought of that maybe these weird powers might go off sporadically and kill someone

"and 2. i put tiny nanobots inside your mom and your pikachu that will kill them if you don't cooperate with me" dr. leebin threatened

"WHAT, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" ash was hysterical

"i will let you out you do anything other than what I say and they will die" Dr leebin told him as he pushed a button and ash walked across the floor to him

"that room over there will lead you to your room, it is late and you must rest you will find a change of pajamas on your bed." Dr. leebin ordered

"can i ask you one thing" ash said as slowly and as respectfully as possible as to not anger the Dr "why me"

"because ash you have been in contact with every living legendary pokemon" the doctor answered "now to bed, tomorrow we will train you in your new powers and your power suit after all we can't have anyone recognize you" the doctor had a lot of what ash heard as spite.

as he walked into the room there was a tv floating near the corner of the room, on closer inspection it was really just hanging from the ceiling, a black bed with black pajamas on it and a desk with several drawers was next to the only window which was closed. One had his black T-shirt and black long pants, another one was locked, the rest were empty except for a notepad, a pencil, and a remote for the TV . there was another door that lead to a bright white bathroom, ash washed up put on his pj's and went to sleep saying

"don't worry mom or you pikachu, i'll find a way to save you and then go home" ash whispered unaware that he was being watched

"we'll see about that" Dr. leebin said as he walked to his respective room.

_well looks like ash is going to be here awhile _

_please review PLEASE_


	2. I will break him

_just to tell you "talking" and 'thinking' to make things easier a new character i add this chapter will talk in __**Bold**__. oh and i almost forgot the disclaimer that i own nothing but my OC's and these author's notes will be italicized _

"wake up your training starts today, get the clothes i left you and come to the main lab so i can show you your … armor" Dr. Leebin spoke through the intercom

ash woke with a start and looked around, yup, he was still in the strange room being held prisoner/blackmailed. he quickly changed and looked around, the first thing he noticed was the open window, he looked out the window to see clouds rolling below him; the building he was in was a flying fortress. Ash moved away from the window his heart sank, there was no way off this thing without falling to his untimely demise. the second thing he noticed was that the locked drawer was open and empty.'odd i thought there would be something in there' ash thought. but then he remembered what the doctor had said, 'what do i need armor for' ash thought to himself as he left his room and walked to the main lab he saw the dear old doctor holding two small pieces of equipment. ash looked around the room but there was no sign of any *armor* as the doctor said.

"ah, ash we've been waiting for you" Dr. Leebin stated matter-of-factly

ash was just about to question him but he probably was just hearing things as the only ones in the room were him and Leebin.

"now ash put this on your wrist" Dr. leebin ordered handing ash the watch like equipment. "that is your morpher, it will transform a powerful armor on your body thus hiding your identity and keeping you protected." he explained. "now this" indicating the odd smartphone looking device "is your S.I.D. unit which stands for Synchronized Intelligence Device."

Ash took the SID and held it in his left hand, the morpher on his right wrist.

"Ash swipe the SID across the morpher and speak the activation code: black ranger power up" Dr. Leebin instructed

Ash did as he was told and an illusion of a black pokeball zapping a black armor on him then a black mask appeared over his face, black glass forming a pokeball shape on his mask so he could see out but no one could see in. the SID attached itself to the side of his helmet.

"Ash turn and walk to the training room, the SID will instruct you from there" the Doctor ordered

Ash no able to see a full map of the flying fortress easily found his way to the training room.

"**So you're the legend boy the Doc has been talking about" **a Voice said **"My name is Sid, but you already new that, before you say anything just think it, your mind and my CPU are synced"** Sid said

'How do i use these powers, i want to get this over with so i can get back to my family' ash thought angrily. Ash rarely got angry but he didn't like being used as a weapon.

"**ok so we only have a limited number of legendary pokemon to choose from: Articuno, Raiku, Mewtwo, Lugia, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Regigigas, Heatran, Shaymin, Darkrai, Meloetta, Victini, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, Keldeo, thundurus, tornadus, Genesect, Xerneas, and Yvetal. To summon their powers, just think of a move and i will try to find a pokemon who can do it however we cannot use a move like spacial rend cause we don't have any palkia DNA got it good" SID explained**

Ash trained all day, summoning power with geomancy and letting loose zap cannon's from the regi's.

at the end of the day he ^powered down^ and went to bed but before he went on to continually think this was all a bad dream he heard the Doctor over the intercom

"this is your captain speaking, our next stop is Hoenn, Be Prepared" The Doctor said

in the Doctor's private quarters

"the boy is powerful but resilient, but the time will come and he will choose me because I WILL BREAK HIM"

_looks like ash will be having a hard time and as all this is going on how is ash's family and friends reacting to his disappearance find out next time and also review_

_PLEASE I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE _


	3. Teams and Turmoil

_YAY, First review, thank you breana, if you have any questions or comments please review or PM me. also i put a small easter egg for you shadow the hedgehog fans in this chapter. well last time we saw our villains, ash had morphed into the black power ranger and learned his powers and now is heading for hoenn, I DON'T OWN POKEMON OR POWER RANGERS_

Ash woke and got dressed, he found that the previously locked drawer now had his morpher and S.I.D. in it, he equipped himself and headed toward the main lab where, as always, Dr. Leebin was waiting.

"you're early, good, it will allow me to debrief you now, instead of during the descent." Dr. leebin started to explain the plan "Now you have to get into a slowly rebuilding underground base of the new team magma, using your powers you will: defeat the guards and their pokemon, find the Computer room, hack the data, and send it to me."

"but i don't know how to hack" ash stated

"S.I.D. will do it wirelessly, now morph" the Doctor commanded

After i was in my suit he opened a hole in the floor showing the clouds rolling by, ash looked at the hole with curiosity until he realized

"you will be doing a HALO, meaning high altitude low objective, jump." Leebin ordered

"**the doc ain't cruel kid, your suit comes with a parachute, not that you need it because you have mewtwo's psychic levitation" SID commented**

'thanks for the encouragement' i think back to S.I.D. until i realize again i'm already falling

S.I.D. repositions me toward my target while keep from screaming and floating back to the ship

or worse back toward kanto, thus putting pikachu and mom in danger. i see a large sinkhole and hear a voice in my head **1500 feet, 1000 feet, 500 feet, 100 feet, 10 feet, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, -1, -10**

my parachute opens and i slowly fall until i land on a huge pile of crates in the shadows, camouflage

in the center of the room below the sinkhole has a large M in the shape of team magma, all black and red. 'what i don't get is why they are resurfacing, Maxie resented his ways and team aqua is defeated' thought ash

**maybe a former student of him is taking command and are trying to get the world a little more landy SID comments**

As he continued through the base that winded and curled until ash realized he was lost

'i thought you had a map or something' ash thought to SID

"**ME, yeah that makes sense but take a look to your left" SID suggests**

i look to my left and a door with the letters Computer room are there. i walk in and there is a large computer and the walls are like the matrix

"well this is going to be easier than i thought" ash says

"i couldn't agree more spy" a voice says, the chair turns around and a man in a red Team Magma leader suit, black pants, and pointed shoes and the man had black slicked back hair, he stood up and looked at me, the man was tall, lean and had yellow iris' and he looked at me with hatred that ash would never know.

"you think i don't know who you are, Team Neo spy, i'll give up team magma when you take the power from my cold, Dead, FINGERS!, TYPHLOSION USE FLAMETHROWER" the man yells

Ash's first battle as the pokemon and not the trainer has begun.

_TEAM NEO, TEAM MAGMA, what the hell is going on here, you'll have to wait until next time i know cliffhangers suck but you can review and PM and i might put the next chapter up faster_


End file.
